Promise Me, Aimee!
by Icy Riddle
Summary: First in a bit of stories about my favorite few. Really long note, pretty silly, story is a bit dramatic. Ah well.


**Promise Me, Aimee!**  


  
  
  
"But, Siri!"  
  
"Aimee!"  
  
"Sirius you can't leave!"  
  
"But, Ice..."  
  
"Sirius, I love you..."  
  
"Yah, well. so do I."  
  
"That's apparent."  
  
"I mean, I love you."  
  
"I don't want this to happen."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is, if I never..."  
  
"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"  
  
Aimee took a nervous step back.  
  
Sirius stepped forward. "It isn't."  
  
"Padfoot..."  
  
"Ice..."  
  
"But if James and Lily... you know..."  
  
"We've got it worked out. Even if you-know-who comes after one of us, they will be safe."  
  
"But, I don't want him to hurt you!"  
  
"Look, I'll be fine. I mean if Remus or..."  
  
"You're talking nonsense, Siri."  
  
"I can't believe Remus would turn against us. We've done so much for him, it just isn't something he would do. Just not him."  
  
"Maybe it isn't Remus!"  
  
"You actually think you-know-who would have James kill Lily!"  
  
"No, I mean Peter."  
  
"Not even. What help would he be?" Sirius made one of his derisive noises, usually reserved for his dislike of their 'friend' Peter.  
  
"If James didn't feel sorry for that little imp, I'd chuck him in the lake. I don't think anyone would find him useful."  
  
"Sirius. How can you?"  
  
"Don't make me feel bad!"  
  
"But Remus wouldn't!"  
  
"I know, but you know."  
  
"What is there to do?"  
  
"I gotta go say goodbye to James and Lily, then I'll go with Minnie."  
  
"Yah, I'm going to. I got a friend to take care of me."  
  
"Siri, I'm so scared."  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
"Well. I'll see you, Padfoot, my love."  
  
"Well, all that. Goodbye, good riddance, and oh gosh, I love you..." Sirius threw his arms around Icy. Tears drizzled freely.  
  
She stepped out of the hall, Sirius has disappeared behind her.  
  
"Lily." The red-headed woman looked up from her son, Harry, and gave Icy a fleeting look of terror.  
  
"I'll miss you, Aimee." Aimee and Lily hadn't always been too great of friends, but their relationship had grown deep. (woah, I'm not meaning anything wrong) James had been Icy's friend since their first year at Hogwarts, and when he met Lily, not much had changed.  
  
Harry looked up, his large green eyes blinking at Icy. "Hey little guy." She said and turned to the man standing behind her.  
  
"James." He embraced her, frowning, but she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before speaking. "I really want you to be careful. And whatever happens, we'll always love you. And..."  
  
"Aimee. Promise me that you and Sirius will take care of Harry if anything happens. Promise me." He shook her arm as if to emphasize what he wanted. "I've already talked to Sirius. I know you two can do that. Just do."  
  
"You act like you aren't going to make it."  
  
"There's little chance of escape. But make sure Harry gets the cloak, and the stuff Lily set aside. Just make sure they take care of him. And look after Peter, I know Sirius can't stand him."  
  
Lily stood up, standing beside her husband. "And the letter. When he's old enough. Don't give it to Dumbledore. YOU have to give it to him."  
  
"You really think Harry will make it if you two get...attacked?"  
  
"I just want to make sure. And we gave Hagrid the keys... Just make sure he's okay."  
  
"I will Lily, James." And she hugged the two, then left with a pop.  
  
Days, hours, minutes, seconds later…  
  
"Aimee!" Minerva McGonagall screamed.  
  
"Minnie, what's wrong?"  
  
"The Potters! You-know-who!"  
  
"No!" She screamed, disappearing. She landed with a pop on the Potter's front lawn, slipping on the rubble.  
  
"JAMES!" She screamed leaping the smoldering frame of the house.  
  
A tiny movement caught her eye in the living room. James' eyes were just barely open, his hand flinched.  
  
"Take…ca…care…of…of Har-ry…" James stuttered, drawing his final breath.  
  
She crouched over him, crying to his body. His eyes fell closed and his hand fell unclenched, his wedding ring clinked on the floor. She stuffed it in her pocket and looked around for Harry.   
  
The tiny baby was lying in his mother's arms, blood trickling from a slashed cut across his forehead.  
  
"No, he couldn't have used the… not on a baby!"  
  
"Voldemort has been wrecked, Aimee." She spun around. Sirius stood, an odd, quite closed expression on his face. "He faltered on Harry." his face turned into a snarl, rich with hatred and anger.  
  
"But Sirius, the Fidelius Charm!"  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"You!"  
  
"No! We…"  
  
Aimee hit him so hard across the face he fell back into the rubble. "You killed them! You filthy little…"  
  
"Aimee! We, we…" She tripped, cutting her cheek and the bridge of her nose on a ruined lamp when she fell.  
  
Blood trickling down her face, she stood up. "We what?"  
  
"We switched with Peter… you were right, he's the spy."  
  
She stepped back in alarm. They had switched secret-keepers. And Peter hadn't been trustworthy. He had sold the Potters to Voldemort. She shivered.  
  
All of a sudden, Hagrid appeared with a pop.  
  
"Hagrid!" Sirius said, stepping forward. "Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Yep. He sent me ter get Harry."  
  
"But, I'm his Godfather. It's my legal right."  
  
"James told us to look after him!" Aimee said, staring into Hagrid's dark eyes.  
  
"Sort it out wit' Dumbledore, I got orters."  
  
"Come on Hagrid!" Sirius begged.  
  
"No. Dumbledore told me ter get him no 'ceptions."  
  
"Well, if you won't let us have him, take my bike, you'll need something."  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. You got a good heart."  
  
Tears were beginning to catch Sirius.  
  
"Come on, go ter Hogwarts and see yer' sista'. It'll make yer feel better."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid, and I don't think I'll need that bike much more. Keep it."  
  
"But Sirius! You love that…"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Sirius and Aimee gave each other sad looks and both disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah looked up, seeing a tall, skinny man rush down the street. He seemed to be chasing a man about the same age, but short and fat.  
  
The short man stopped and waved a stick at the taller man. "HEAR THIS! THIS MAN BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES POTTER! HE KILLED THEM!"  
  
"PETER! You know what happened!"  
  
"HE KILLED THEM!" A nasty grin spread on the short man's face. We then whispered, "Goodbye Sirius!"  
  
The explosion sent Sarah into the wall. She saw a flash of blue light and the fat man turned into a rat. The tall man stood up, wobbling, and terror flashed on his face. A single human finger lay in front of him.  
  
And he surprised her. He began to laugh, a mirthless, crazed laugh. It shook her bones. He just stood there, even when people swooped down on brooms and took him away.   
  
Sarah stood in shock, some of the people that had arrived on brooms were helping the people injured in the blast. She wandered into the street.  
  
A slightly short, not exactly fat, not skinny man stepped into her path, brandishing another one of those sticks.  
  
"Excuse me, did you see what happened?" He asked, blocking her way.  
  
"The short man cornered the tall man and yelled about betraying someone and BOOM! And I flew backwards."  
  
"Yes, yes," he turned to a man packing a dead woman in a body bag. "Chester, wipe her when you get a chance, she doesn't know enough to keep her around."  
  
"What? Wipe what?" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Never mind." He said and started off.  
  
Sarah saw Chester walk up and he waved his stick, and she couldn't really remember why she was here. She blinked, thoroughly befuddled.  
  
~*~  
  
A woman in undulating black robes and a tall man stood staring into her eyes. They seemed ready to pounce each other, hatred shining in both sets of eyes.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Aimee."  
  
"What happened? I hear Peter is a bit of a double-crosser."  
  
"He's got it double. He knew the Potter kid wouldn't die. It wrecked my Master's powers."  
  
"What about Sirius?"  
  
"He's got nothing to do with this."  
  
"He's in Azkaban, Lucius. He isn't guilty of anything!"  
  
"Sirius Black, innocent? Innocent of murder and treachery, but he's not innocent."  
  
"Forget that. I can clear your name if you help get Sirius out."  
  
"I don't need that happy power. No one will mess with me. I don't need little brown-nosed blondie running around, now, do I? How shall I get rid of Master's little girl? I have a certain love for the Feliramius Curse."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Yes, I sure would."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"FELIRAMUS!" And in a swirl of orange, black, and blue, a cat appeared where Aimee had been. It let out a strangled meow of alarm and scampered. Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow and sniggered.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I guess some people don't like the idea of another person in the middle of Harry's life that isn't in the series, but I wanted to write this. JKR owns everyone but Icy/Aimee, Chester, and Sarah, and the Feliramus Curse. Feel free to add comments, and the next few parts might actually get up someday! How cool! I'm putting in Sirius's escape, a bit on the Prisoner of Azkaban, and life on the lam with Buckbeak. Then we get the really lovey-dovey stuff. Smoochies! I guess I didn't feel like writing the rest right now, but I'm stumped. Gotta think about what to say.  
  
My Favorite Line: "Goodbye, Good riddance, and oh gosh… I love you!" hehe. And heard a good quote today. But I forgot it. I'll have to ask the quotee. Ah well. I can't ever get good quotes for my stories. Maybe something like, "Always trust Aimee." Or, as Lily said in one of the yet un-posted precedents to this story, "Sirius Black, you are a player!" But that has nothing to do with this story. I just liked that line. And then you go back in time. And you hear a little bit about Lucius vs. Aimee bit. Why does my spellcheck not like the word "Aimee?" It's a common name! And why doesn't it like spellcheck? It's a word too! I thought about doing something really strange and making Cra… err… Draco, Icy's kid. Cho gave me the idea. You'll have to read "Mature Twist" to understand. But little kids can't read it because Hermione and Lockhart have a very embarrassing moment. It's SOOOO funny! Why is this note so long? Because I was gonna post it before the story. Or something like that. It'll be "Icy's Cliff Notes on Promise Me, Aimee!"  
  
Now I get to explain the title. It seems quite simple. James is Aimee's friend and he makes her promise to take care of Harry. It goes for Sirius, too, but both of them find themselves it situations unable to even talk to Harry. Aimee is trapped as Crookshanks, and Sirius in Azkaban. Nabakza… Azkaban backwards. I like the title. I'm going to look at a horse named Promise. That's cool! I drew the coolest pic of Aimee and James' final moment, and my mom saw it and made me explain. I like to illustrate. What a note.  
  
Woah. Ok. If you really want to know what happens on Christmas, Aimee and James' 6th year, talk to me. That part is censored. And Sirius is part of it, and Lily. And Remus and his little gal Sybil. I don't know how to spell that. But you guessed it. Trelawney. Poor poor poor poor people. They don't know what they's getting into. The whole story is in my mind, I just haven't gotten to write it all. I write as I have inspiration. This came to me as the title and wrote itself practically. Maybe I should think of names for the rest. I need a series title if anyone has a good idea.  
  
Bolt… Destiny…something quick and easy. Hey! That's what I'll call it. Read all the parts of "Something Quick and Easy." ROTFLMAO. That sounds sick. Humm… "Another Zany Kaper Aimee Brainstormed After Noon." AZKABAN. The Azkaban Chronicles. The Chronicles of… err… Hogsmeade? The Butterbeer Chronicles! That's cool! The Chronicles of Magic. That's good and simple. COM! Cool!  
  
Welcome to the Chronicles of Magic.  
  
Starring:  
  
Aimee Riddle**  
Sirius Black  
James Potter  
Harry Potter  
Hermione Granger  
Ronald Weasley  
Tom Riddle  
Greg Wald**  
Celestina Warbeck**  
  
And Co-Starring:  
  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Albus Dumbledore  
Minerva McGonagall  
Severus Snape  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew  
Draco Malfoy  
Secret D. Secret* **  
  
And Featuring:  
  
Sarah** The unknown muggle who will appear a lot in my stories. I get to kill her soon. She dies. Her fate is decided. She's 17 in "Promise Me, Aimee!" She has brown hair. And brown eyes.  
  
*Secret will have a name soon. She is Draco's mum. You will learn about her. (Gosh darn I need a name!)  
  
I thought of one, but you shall think of her as Secret until I feel like telling you.  
  
**=Mine, all mine. Not JKR's!  
  
I'm done.  
  
The End.  
  
Arebadarche.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Aloha.  
  
Qsies.  
  
L8R G8R  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Good riddance.  
  
And, oh gosh.  
  
  
  
I LOVE YOU!  
  
Just kidding, had to do that.  
  
Bye!  
  
  
AIMEE **'ICY' **RIDDLE  



End file.
